


Flower You?

by Zany_Frog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TORII, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Sort of? - Freeform, Soul Rape, Soul Sex, Unintentional Soul Sex, i love you fren, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_Frog/pseuds/Zany_Frog
Summary: Sans has a very bad experience, and his friends try to help him recover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amylee4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amylee4life/gifts).



> *toots horn* Happy birthday, Torii! You've honestly helped me get through a lot, and you are just so fucking amazing. Thank you, I love you <3
> 
> First chap is pretty much just straight up Punflower rape, other chapters will be Fontcest and rape aftermath.

Honestly, he should probably stop sleeping at his station if these were the kind of situations it lead to. He should have predicted it, he had been seeing the little yellow bastard everywhere. It had gotten to the point where it was normal, that if someone were to point it out he would have shrugged them off without a speck of fear or paranoia. Then something like this happened.

Hands behind his back, soul wrapped in vines. He kind of wanted the bastard to kill him. Get it over with. Start another timeline. He had been getting numb again anyways.

“Hmm, you don’t seem as scared as when I first did this. Are you getting tired of this too? Our little meetings? I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Just get it over with, ya overgrown weed.” Sans had used that insult before. He didn’t care, it still got his point across.

“Oh-ho-ho, I don’t think I will, trashbag. I have a little plan for today. It's real special.”

The vines tightened around his soul, rubbing sensually along the edges. His eyes widened as he held back a gasp.

“Wh-what are you - ah!” He broke off into a moan as his ribs were stroked.

His arms were pulled down, pulling the rest of his body with them. He was laid out on his back, soul continuing to be pleasured. He shook pitifully in the snow as the vines caressed and pulled and played. They were _everywhere_. In his ribs, stroking his spine, rubbing his cheeks, slithering around his pelvis as his clothes were torn off his body.

He wanted it to stop. If he opened his mouth he would moan, but he wanted it to _stop_. The vines felt like they were tainting him, leaving a trail of filth on his very being that couldn't be washed off.

“Open your eyes, Sansy.”

He didn't want to. He wasn't sure when he closed them, but it was much better this way.

The tip of a vine poked at his soul, pushing at the delicate surface. He could feel Flowey’s intent change ever so slightly, making a bite of pain add to the waves of pleasure.

“Ah-hnng!” He cut himself off by biting his newly formed tongue. For the first time since this started, he struggled against the vines holding him down. If the intent changed just a bit more….

“I said to open your eyes.” The vine that had been poking at his soul was shoved roughly into it, ripping a scream from Sans as he was forced to do what the flower wanted. “There, much better. Now I can see how much you _enjoy_ this.”

Flowey was only a few inches from his face, a fact that had Sans trying harder to escape the vines. The intent changed again, this time pulling unwanted pleasure through his bones as he squirmed. His eye lights grew hazy as Flowey didn’t stop, didn’t falter once as he struggled. The vines stroked in just the right spot on his spine, making him arch uncomfortably.

“Please.” The plea was quiet and barely there. Desperate. Sans felt disgust cover his bones as he realized he wasn’t sure what he was begging for. He gave up, he slumped in defeat and let what happened happen. It’s what he did best.

His soul was caressed tenderly, the vine that had pushed its way into the very depths of his being stroking a spot that left him reeling with pleasure. He tried to hold back a moan, but it was useless. Eyes half lidded, bones shaking in pleasure, and soul quivering in utter hatred of himself, Sans was helpless.

“You’ve already given up? Wow, I didn’t think you were _that_ pathetic. I wonder what would happen if your friends were here?” Flowey smirked as Sans’s eyes widened. He fondled Sans’s pelvis as if it was an afterthought, pulling almost expertly on his ribs.

Sans gasped, opening his mouth to protest only to have vines shoved into his mouth. Unbidden, the taste of dirt and plants filled his tastebuds. He whined around the intruding vines, gagging when they pushed against the back of his skull. And they _didn’t stop_ , squirming up against the bone and filling the empty space in his skull.

Sans felt dirty. He wanted another timeline, _any_ other timeline but this one. Hell, dying would be better than this.

He gagged again as he felt the vines poke through his eye sockets, pressure building up in his eye lights until they simply vanished. He let out a drawn out groan at the overwhelming pressure in his skull. It felt like a boulder was pressing down on his head from the inside.

“SANS!!”

Sans felt his soul pulse in hope before dimming noticeably. It was such a quick change between emotions that he almost laughed. Hope to self-hatred, all in so little time that the pulse from his soul was almost unnoticeable in comparison to the dimming.

Papyrus needed to run, and he couldn’t do anything to tell him that. His withered hope just made everything feel all the more pointless, but he had to keep trying.

He tried to lift his arms, but that only made Flowey hold them tighter. They creaked from the abuse, making Sans whimper pitifully and his soul darken. He let his body relax even though he wanted to kick and scream so hard it broke his bones.

He couldn’t let Papyrus die, not again. This was supposed to be a good run, the kid was _good_. Papyrus couldn’t die, _please_.

“SANS, D-DON’T GIVE UP! I’VE ALREADY CALLED UNDYNE, SHE’LL BE HERE SOON!!”

Good. That was good. That meant Papyrus could run and let Undyne take care of it. But even with that reassurance, Sans couldn’t help but feel shame and self-hatred. _He_ was the one to cause this, he would be responsible if anyone got hurt. It would be better if he died, but even then it wouldn’t be a relief.

Sans dimly heard the sound of a Gaster blaster beam, then the hiss of dirt raining from the sky. Flowey seemed to tighten his hold even more, pulling him from his thoughts. He whined. Getting lost in his thoughts was better than being present, with the pain and pleasure.

“ **Ha _ha_** , you’ve finally gained a backbone, Papyrus! To think the only thing I had to do was mess with the smiley trashbag a little!” As if to accentuate his point, he pulled at one of Sans’s ribs until it broke. The crack echoed through the clearing.

Sans jerked from the stinging pain, almost not registering the fact that he was screaming incoherent pleas through the vines. His bones quaked as liquid magic gathered at the corners of his eye sockets and slid down the sides of his skull. He didn’t feel like he should be crying, more like vomiting and screaming, but he felt the tears anyways.

What was even worse than the tears was how, throughout everything, Flowey had kept up the teasing touches, and Sans could feel just how badly his body wanted to orgasm. Even with the pain, even with the fight. Papyrus would hate him.

“FLOWEY, PLEASE RECONSIDER WHAT YOU ARE DOING! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS!”

Just like Papyrus, to still believe in Flowey after everything he’s done - is doing. Sans had held onto that same hope for a long time before he just gave up on it, like he did with everything else in life. He could only admire Papyrus for sticking to his morals, even when in a fight with a truly evil being.

“Haha, oh my god, you still believe in me! You really are something, Papyrus!” There was a pause, the quiet filled in with the sound of a blaster hitting something solid. Flowey let out a small noise of pain before laughing again. “ **How stupid can you be.** ”

Even with everything that Flowey had been doing to him, it was in that moment that he was angriest. He didn’t care what happened to him, not too much anyway. But Papyrus was different. He loved his brother, and he knew that he would take those words to heart even if they were spoken by a complete villain.

“NGAHHH!” Undyne’s battle cry echoed in the small clearing as Sans felt aggressive magic crackling in the air, the vines around his ribs tightening all the more. “Don’t worry, Sans! I’ll kill this bastard!”

The words didn’t even register, his soul pulsing as the intent of Flowey’s touches changed. The vine that was still uncomfortably inserted into his very being stroked a spot that had Sans letting out a shaky moan. _Fuck_ , he didn’t want this.

“I think it’s about time I wrapped up this little show, don’t you think, **slut**?” Flowey commented with a chuckle.

The vines filling his pelvis curled around his tailbone and sacrum, the one place he didn’t realize hadn’t been touched until then. Smaller vines slithered into the holes of his sacrum, painful and burning but oh so pleasurable thanks to the intent of the vine squirming invasively in his soul.

Sans moaned loudly, back arching as tears gathered in his eyes from the conflicting feelings in his body and soul. He felt the pressure in his soul tighten to the point where the pleasure overrode everything else, and for a second all Sans could think about was how much he didn’t want this before the pressure burst throughout his whole body. A moan was pulled from his mouth, louder than anything he would have liked in this situation.

With the pleasure fading from his soul fast, guilt, shame, and pain quickly took its place. His mind sluggishly caught up to what was happening, what had just happened. He felt crawling over his bones that had nothing to do with the vines still wrapped around him, itchy and nausea inducing.

What the fuck? _What the fuck?_ What was wrong with him? He shouldn’t have - he didn’t want -

Flowey just laughed and laughed, the noise grating as it echoed in his skull. The fight had stopped, or maybe Sans just couldn’t hear it over his thoughts and the laughing.

“Hehe, what a lightshow! You must’ve really liked this! Hmm, too bad I have to leave, I would _love_ to continue.”

With that, the vines slithered their way out of him, scraping along his bones in a way that had his stiff body twitching. He focused on not moving, hopefully that would help things go faster. The vines in his skull made him gag as they pulled out of him, his eye lights taking a moment before reappearing, small and dim. He wasn’t sure he wanted to see anymore, because seeing the vines that had violated him was so much worse than just feeling them. Seeing them creeping away from his body just made it all the more real.

The vine was still in his soul, no longer moving. All of the other vines were gone, and Flowey was still there, but he couldn’t do anything. Flowey had his vine _in his fucking soul still_.

Sans couldn’t cry anymore, there were no more tears left. So he just laid there, static where his thoughts should be.

“I think I’ll have to come back soon, slut! This was just _so_ mu-”

Before Flowey could finish, the sound of a blaster hitting something soft and almost fleshy filled the clearing. For a second, Sans was back in the Judgement hall, blood splattering on the tiles as the human failed once again to beat him. And then, he was back to the present as splitting agony rocked through his soul. Before he could think, his hands flew to his own soul with a whimper, his body curling up without permission.

His body seized, his hands clawing at the air right above his soul as his mind grew distant. Bones rattled together, the noise loud in his skull, as well as his own screams that he didn’t feel coming out of his mouth. As the overwhelming pain faded, it left achiness and even more nausea.

“H-Heh, I wouldn’t try that if I were you. I can hurt the poor little trashbag just as much as you hurt me. You wouldn’t want that, now would you? To hurt your dear brother?” Sans didn’t hear anything, but there must have been an answer as Flowey started to talk again. “If you let me go without hurting me, maybe I won’t come back. At least for a little while.”

Sans desperately hoped they didn’t listen. It didn’t matter if he died, so long as Flowey died too. It usually took Frisk a little while to realize when one of their favorite playthings was dead, meaning Flowey would have to wait until they Reloaded to do anything. From experience, the wait could be less than fun, and the feeling after he was back to the living was almost enough to make him isolate himself to near insanity. If Flowey got to experience that, Sans wouldn’t mind.

“Let Sans go, and we will not hurt you as you leave. I make no promises of not hurting you in the future, if I see you again.”

Sans hated it when Papyrus’s voice got like that, all quiet and with no hint of optimism. Especially when it was because of him and his failures. It just helped beat in the fact that he had done something wrong.

“Deal! You can have your bitch, and I can leave. Win-win situation, don’t you think?” Flowey giggled, and Sans slumped in relief as the vine yanked itself out of his soul. “See you later!”

Sans watched dully as Flowey disappeared into the ground, not moving even when Papyrus and Undyne ran up to him. They dropped to their knees beside him, Papyrus looking beyond worried. His eyes sluggishly took in the two’s haggard looks.

“Brother, are you okay?!” Papyrus’s hands glowed green as he healed Sans as much as he could. His ribs would have to be set and healed with the rest of the more major injuries. “Sans, please talk to me.”

Sans had to muster up the energy to give a small mumble of a reply, exhaustion and pain making it hard to focus. “‘M sorry.”

“Hey, this isn’t your fault. That damn flower will pay. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure of it,” Undyne growled before Papyrus could say anything. From Papyrus’s expression, he felt the same way she did.

“Come on, brother. Let’s go home and call Dr. Alphys to see if she can heal you.”

With that, Papyrus picked Sans up, keeping up with his healing magic. While it wouldn’t actually heal him anymore without a more talented healer, it could help numb the aches and pains for the walk home. Even with the numbing magic, Sans whined as the movement jostled his ribs.

He didn’t care enough to fix his thoughts or keep his eyes open. Sleep took him before he could protest, not that he really would.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans woke up to sharp pain, burning in his ribs like an inferno. He gasped, his magic already trying to gather around him to shortcut to Grillby’s. Before he could, there were soothing pulses from a nearby soul. One that, for a moment, he thought had been dust just like everyone else.

“Pa-” He coughed before he could finish. God, his throat hurt. He doubted his voice could handle anything more than a whisper. Now that he thought about it, everything else hurt too, especially his ribs and his….

Oh. Yeah. That had happened. Was he supposed to feel something? He only felt numb, the tingly, itchy feeling on his bones matching his thoughts. Even if he hadn’t felt numb, it would help that he knew there was bound to be a Reset or maybe a Load.

He tried to open his eyes to at least see where he was, but all he saw was darkness. Bringing his hands to his face to feel what was going on was way too exhausting a thought, so he just laid there, quiet and still.

Muffled voices filtered through the wall, sounding like they were getting closer to the door. He tuned into it, having nothing better to do. It sounded like Papyrus and...Alphys maybe?

“-won’t tell me anything! I don’t want him to….” Papyrus’s voice got too quiet to hear through the wall. God, he sounded worried. “I want to help him, but I don’t know how!”

“W-well, I can give you a book on helping a-abuse victims, but I can’t really give any h-help myself? I don’t know an-anything about how to go about helping s-someone who’s been through what he has.” Definitely Alphys.

“That’s alright, Doctor! I’m happy with whatever you can give me! And you’ll be helping a great deal just by healing Sans, trust me. Really, thank you so much for coming so quickly.”

By now, it sounded like they were right outside the door. As if to affirm this, Sans heard the door open. Before he could think about it, Sans was sitting up and scooting back against the wall beside the bed. The movement hurt, but he carefully didn’t let it show.

“Oh! You’re awake! How are you feeling, brother?” Footsteps got closer until they were right beside the bed.

“I’m-” His throat hurt too much for this. Bringing his hands up, he started to sign his answer. “Fine. Think my eyes are a little messed up, though.”

He just wanted to see, it was a vital part of pretty much everything he did. Dodging, fighting, watching everyone for differences in the timelines.

“H-how so? And does your throat hurt t-too?” Alphys sounded close by. When had she moved?

He shrugged and nodded. “I can’t see anything.”

“I’ll help heal your major injuries as we talk, alright? Can you try to form your eye lights for me?” Wow, not one stutter, she must be in full scientist mode.

Sans shrugged again, pulling on his sluggish magic. Pain coursed through him before he could even direct the magic to where he wanted it, making him gasp and clutch at his ribs. His soul pounded loudly in his head, a new headache forming.

Soft, warm magic flowed through his bones. He let it calm him a bit, knowing it would be easier to go along with it than to fight.

“So, pain upon trying to form your eye lights? Or is it magic use? Flo -” Alphys paused for a moment, seeming to snap out of her detached analysis. “Your - ah, um, th-there might have been s-something left in your soul after….” She trailed off, her voice hesitant.

He took his hands away from his chest to sign again, but Papyrus began talking before he could even begin to think of what to say.

“Is there a way you can get it out? Skeletons need magic more than anything, and if his eye lights and voice aren’t working, his movements are going to deteriorate next.”

Sans frowned. Papyrus shouldn’t be this worried about him. It was going to Reset any day now, it didn’t matter if he dusted anytime soon.

“Don’t worry so much, bro. I’ll be fine.”

“Y-yeah, don’t worry, Papyrus. There’s a way to remove it, if there e-even is anything in his soul.”

Sans winced. He knew what way that would be, and he did not want to experience it again. With how easily intent changes in monsters, the procedure would be done with a dulled pair of tweezers. Unless Alphys, acting as half of the Underground’s and his own personal doctor, thought that another monster had enough control over their intent when it came to him that they could remove it without harm.

“Ah, well, an-anyways...Sans, can you summon your soul for me? J-just for a second and then you can put it back.” Her voice shook slightly, and Sans heard her claws clicking together as she fidgeted, the healing magic faltering and flickering out.

He answered by summoning his soul quickly, before he could think about it too much. It was dull, he knew it was. Depression wasn’t easy on his soul, especially when he knew any progress could be wiped away quicker than it could be made.

But Sans was not expecting the loud gasps he got from both monsters in the room. He shakily brought up his hands, but they were already talking before he could ask anything.

“Oh go - okay, okay, it’s not that bad, it-it just _looks_ really bad! Sans is fine, nothing’s wrong!”

“SANS, ARE YOU OKAY?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE OKAY!”

Suddenly, Papyrus was right beside him, hands roaming gently over his body, checking for injuries without hurting the ones already there. The light sensations sent shivers down his spine and panic pounding through his soul. He gasped and pushed himself away from the _vin_ -hands. They were hands, his brother’s hands checking for injuries. He was fine.

Sans shakily pushed the hands off of him, scooting away from the edge of the bed to get farther away from the two. “I’m fine. What’s wrong?”

“Y-You don’t feel it?” Alphys muttered, closer to him than before. She sounded on the edge of a panic attack.

He shook his head quietly, feeling the anxious and concerned energy wafting off of both of their souls. They must be really worried if the feelings were so powerful already.

“Oh, we-well, okay. I guess that’s...good? We should still prob-probably get rid of it as soon as possible. Sans, are you willing to let Papyrus take it out? I-If not, that’s fine, I can use my tools. But, just know, monsters have complained of uncomfortableness and slight pain from it. N-Not to mention the fact I would have to go back to the lab to get them, and th-that might take a while….” Well, at least she sounded a bit more in control now.

He weighed his options, because both were not something he really wanted to do. For one, he would be uncomfortable in a way he’d already felt and utterly despised, and for the other, Papyrus might feel responsible if something were to go wrong. Not to mention his brother would feel almost every emotion he felt while it was happening, if not a bit muted. But...he also really didn’t want to lose his mobility, even if just for a little bit while Alphys got the tools she needed. He’d already felt that too, and it was somehow worse than the cold violation of - yeah, he didn’t want to think about it anymore.

Either option wasn’t great, but he did have to pick one. Fuck, okay.

“I’ll let Papyrus….” Either way, he was hesitant. This option just felt more...natural.

“Alright, o-okay! Let’s get started. Um, I’ll keep up a constant healing magic on Sans, while you take it out. All you really need to do is be gentle when pushing into his soul and make sure your intent isn’t harmful, okay?”

The worried magic multiplied tenfold, and Sans almost felt choked by it. Before he really knew what to sign, he was already trying to comfort his brother. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. I trust you, Papyrus. It’s not a big deal, it’ll just be a few minutes at most.”

While it didn’t completely disappear, the magic filling the room slowly became less suffocating. Sans gave a small grin. “I trust you, bro.”

“Al-alright, alright. I’m ready.”

“Okay, ready, Sans? I’ll start the healing, and Papyrus will start the removal process.”

Sans nodded quietly. He’s glad she warned him beforehand, he really didn’t want to be surprised in this state. After a moment, a soft warmth began tingling in his bones. A small amount of tension left him as he tried to relax into the sensation.

“Ready, Sans?” Papyrus asked, and Sans felt something uncomfortably close to his soul.

He grinned nervously, nodding in a hopefully confident manner. His soul pulsed slightly as Papyrus cupped it in one of his hands. Even though he hadn’t poked through the protective layer, Sans could feel Papyrus’s muffled intent. It was...comforting and enjoyable in a way he wasn’t sure he was okay with at the moment.

Before Sans could protest, Papyrus was pushing his fingers into his soul. Even with the gentleness of the action, there was a pinch of uncomfortableness at the _wrongness_ of it. Sans gasped at the foreign feeling, back arching slightly as a new, horribly familiar feeling overtook everything else.

Pleasure pulsed through his bones, the less noticeable feeling of love dampened by the fact that _no no he didn’t want this not again stop stop please_. Panic only overtook him for a second as Papyrus’s intent took full effect. Sans felt himself relax, the panic that was loud and blaring a moment ago fizzling out as complete and utter bliss took over. He felt his breathing deepen and his body shake, all without his input.

In comparison to Papyrus’s intent, Sans’s thoughts were sluggish and small. Happiness and pleasure and love filled up his skull and body to the point that he couldn’t tell what was going on other than _Papyrus_. It didn’t even cross his mind to push back, to convey that something felt wrong, because there wasn’t anything wrong in Papyrus’s intent. It was _his brother_ , who he trusted and loved probably more than he should, and Papyrus wouldn’t hurt him or try to go against his wishes. There wasn’t anything wrong at all.

~~Papyrus~~ Sans was happy, and that’s all that mattered. Nothing and no one else were important, just Papyrus and Sans, together.

With a final wave of intense love, the feelings stopped, leaving Sans lightheaded and panting. He could barely think straight, much less muster up the will to try to wrap his head around what had just happened.

Without...someone very close to Sans that he couldn’t remember at the moment making him feel nice or loved, he just felt empty. But he was used to feeling numb anyways, right? That was normal for him.

He tried to open his eyes to go about his day like he’s supposed to, but they didn’t work. They were already open, just not working. Why...? Doesn’t matter. The darkness was nice. Nice and cold and blank. He closed his eyes and embraced it.

It would probably be fine to fall asleep. Just let his body float into slumber, what little of his thoughts drifting away. Yeah, everything would be fine, right?

...

Sans woke up groggily. His thoughts fluttered in and out of his skull quietly, nothing important running through his head. He still felt numb, like he could lay there forever and nothing would change. There was something nagging at him, even through his haze, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. That feeling was what eventually got him to try moving.

With great effort, he forced himself to get going. Opening his eyes lead to way too bright light sending the start of a headache pounding through his skull. He decided to stick with getting his limbs to obey his commands, then deal with the whole painful brightness thing. Once he was able to, it felt weird to move. Like he hadn’t been in control of his body for a long while and had to get used to it again.

Eventually, his creaky bones were listening to his commands, and for a moment he was completely and utterly at peace to lay there until his inevitable death. Then, the next moment, his brain caught up and he realized, fuck, yeah, he had to go on. If he stopped, who knows what would happen.

He opened his eyes, squinting before the light even registered. It took a moment for his still groggy mind to catch up to his surroundings, taking in his unkempt room and rumpled clothes. His eyes automatically drifted to his calendar, a habit he wasn’t able to drop unless he wanted to feel spacey and out of it until he knew the exact date.

For a second, it didn’t register. For a blessed second, everything was as it was supposed to be. Then, he realized that today was the day the kid fell into the Underground, and that wasn’t the day that he was supposed to wake up to.

With a sigh, he laid back on his mattress. Right. He could do this. He could act like nothing was wrong when everything so painfully, obviously was. He hadn’t been raped by Flowey, he hadn’t been...molested? - no, taken over by his own brother, however oblivious that Papyrus was to it at the time. His soul wasn’t aching, yearning for Papyrus to make him feel better, feel genuinely loved and cared for in the only way he knew how anymore. Papyrus would hate him if he knew.

He should be jumping with joy to have Flowey’s time with him erased from everyone’s memories, but all he felt was tired. Tired and numb.

“SANS, TIME TO WAKE UP! IF YOU’RE NOT DOWN IN TEN MINUTES, YOU WILL BE FORCIBLY REMOVED FROM YOUR BED!”

God, he sounded happy. Sans couldn’t ruin that with his stupid problems. It was better this way. It was better that no one knew and no one cared. It was for the best.

“Coming, bro.”

If his soul broke as he read his script, then so be it. Papyrus was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so. **Important thing here, for those of you who read and enjoy my works.**
> 
> This was bound to happen at some point or another, as I had already started to become disinterested in Undertale for a long while before this. I have a new main fandom. I've fallen into it much more intensely than I did even for UT and SPN. I'm now going to be writing and (maybe) posting Detroit: Become Human fanfics.
> 
> The problem here is that I really enjoyed writing and coming up with my Undertale fics, mainly Hopelessly In Love and Children Know Best. I still love those two fics, and I don't want to just abandon them because I have fallen into DBH. I...I'm really sorry, but I think that I will be leaving the fandom and putting the fics on hiatus until further notice. I loved writing them, and the premise of both still interests me, I just fear that you guys will notice that I don't really care as much for Undertale anymore through my writing. I think the writing will be lackluster if I'm not fully invested.
> 
> I truly, honestly apologize because I know a lot of you wanted updates on my fics, and maybe that's part of the reason why I'm hiding this announcement in a fic not a lot of people care for (I don't even care for it that much, trust me). I don't want you all to be mad at me. But...there is still a chance that I will update my UT fics, when I feel motivated and interested enough to write for them. I might just put them up for adoption, as I'm sure that someone else will be much better at writing them and caring for them than I have been. (I'm hesitant on this idea, as these fics are close to me, but if you guys really want updates, then this would be the best option.)
> 
> I'm near tears writing this, because UT and its fandom have helped me through some very hard times in my life. It was there for me to fall back on when I didn't know what to do, and I know it will still be there for me when I need it most. But I want to like writing. I want to be happy when I am writing because it is for my own enjoyment, and Undertale has lost its spark for me. I still have _some_ interest, but not nearly as much anymore.
> 
>  
> 
> **TL:DR: My UT fics will be going on hiatus (though I may still write in them from time to time), and I am now part of the Detroit: Become Human fandom. I'm sorry about this, but I think it is in my best interest.**


End file.
